Halitosis or bad breath is a common complaint characterised at least in part by the production of volatile sulfur compounds. The production of such compounds is generally associated with oral bacteria, particularly certain anaerobic species. These bacteria generally inhabit oral surfaces, and particularly periodontal pockets and the dorsa of the tongue surface.
The primary source of volatile sulphur compounds (VSC's) from the subgingival microflora is from microorganisms that can be both commensal and pathogenic. Previous culture-based studies have indicated that Porphyromonas gingivalis, Prevotella intermedia (both black pigmented species, Fusobacterium nucleatum, Micromonas micros (formerly, Peptostreptococcus), Bacteroides species, Campylobacter rectus, Eikenella corrodens, Desulfovibrio species, Treponema denticola, and Eubacterium species amongst others are responsible for the production of VSC's that contribute to halitosis (as summarized by Loesche W J, Kazor C. Periodontol 2000. 2002; 28:256-79. and Khaira N, Palmer R M, Wilson R F, Scott D A, Wade W G. Oral Dis. 2000 November; 6 (6):371-5.). However, recent non-culture based studies have shown that there are certain species associated with subjects that are either healthy or afflicted with halitosis. Atopobium pavulum, Eubacterium sulci, Fusobacterium periodonticum, Dialister, a phylotype of streptococci, a phylotype of the uncultivated phylum TM7, and Solobacterium moorei appeared to be present in subjects with halitosis. By contrast, Streptococcus salivarius, Rothia mucilaginosa (Stomatococcus mucilaginosus), and an uncharacterized Eubacterium (strain FTB41) were commonly detected only amongst healthy individuals (Kazor, C. E. et al., J. Clin Microbiol, February 2003, pp 558-563).
Over the years various methods have been developed and tried with varying success, to prevent or at least alleviate the problem of halitosis. Current treatments focus on anti bacterial regimes to reduce numbers of oral bacteria, or agents to mask or neutralise the offensive odour. Oral rinses with chlorine dioxide (see for example, WO 95/27472 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,840) have been shown to have some effect in the control of halitosis, but offer only temporary relief in the order of a few days. Generally, current methods of treating halitosis require complex physical, chemical or expensive regimes to be carried out and are typically only of short term effect, as the malodour-causing oral bacteria recover to former levels after treatment is stopped.
What is sought to treat halitosis is the replacement of the disease-causing organisms, with a non-virulent commensal microorganism. To serve as an effector strain in replacement therapy, the microorganism must be able to compete successfully with the pathogenic microorganism either via competitive action (e.g. for attachment sites), and/or antibiotic action, or inhibition by other metabolism-associated by-products.
In WO 01/27143 S. salivarius strains are identified which have utility in the treatment of infections of the upper respiratory tract caused by streptococcal organisms, including treatment of sore throats caused mainly by S. pyogenes, and dental caries caused at least in part by S. sobrinus. No activity was recorded against any anaerobic microorganisms. Moreover, the treatment of halitosis is nowhere contemplated in that document.
The present invention is broadly directed to methods of at least inhibiting growth of anaerobic microorganisms using BLIS-producing S. salivarius strains or compositions comprising same, or at least provides the public with a useful choice.